COSAS DE MARCIANOS : PARENTAL ADVISORY
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Situado en la 1ª temporada, la familía extraterrestre de los Solomon acaba de llegar a la tierra y se enfrenta a las extrañas costumbres terrícolas. Atención: Contiene spank paternal / nalgadas. Si puede sentirse ofendido por esta temática no pierda su tiempo en continuar leyendo.


**3RD ROCK FROM THE SUN: PARENTAL ADVISORY**

- Oh, Don, estoy tan perdido (dijo Dick apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del agente de policía)

- ¿no lo estamos todos, Dick? (dijo intentando sonar muy profundo).

- Sí, pero yo más (dijo Dick poniendo pucheritos). Mi familia se desmorona delante de mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada.

- La familia…ummmm…qué familia no está un poco tocada. Pero Dick eres un hombre bueno, inteligente, justo

- Guapo

- Buenooo si supongo que si

- Increíblemente atractivo para las mujeres

- Esto…Dick

- Una fiera en la cama arggggg (hizo como el rugir de un león, cosa que acabó de incomodar a Don).

- Esto…Dick…¿porque exactamente estamos bebiendo?

- Sally no me habla, la doctora Albright no me habla, Tommy no me habla, Harry…Harry es Harry (dijo negando con la cabeza).

- ¿Sally?

- Sí, me culpa a mí de que perdiera su empleo.

- Es que fue tu culpa Dick.

- Pero fue por su bien, ella no debía estar en ese puesto.

- Tienes razón, se merece más.

- Noooooo…nadie debe de ser más conocido que yo, soy el comandante (dijo sacando pecho. Don negó con la cabeza el hermano de su novia era muy excéntrico).

- ¿Y Mary? ¿cuál es el problema con Mary?

- Dice que no implico emocionalmente en nuestra relación. Pero si lo hago, lo hago tengo un montón de emociones cuando estoy con ella. Incluso algunas cuando estoy solo de noche tengo emociones con ella.

- Vale, vale, te entiendo, las mujeres son muy sentimentales, ya sabes les encantan todas esas cosa de abrirse y compartir sentimientos (puso voz grave de machote) No entienden que los hombres no necesitamos toda esa cursilería.

- Pero yo la necesito, yo quiero que me diga todos los sentimientos que tiene hacía mí. Incluso los que tiene conmigo cuando no estamos juntos.

- Ein (Dick volvió a incomodarlo). ¿Y Tommy? ¿Cuál es el problema con Tommy? (sabiendo que ese tema no acabaría en algo sexual).

- No me habla porque le pegué.

- ¿Qué?

- Si! Uno de mis alumnos, Bug, me dijo que su padre era muy estricto y cuando suspendía su padre lo ponía sobre sus rodillas y le pegaba con el cinturón y después se lo daba.

- ¿El cinturón?

- Si, extraña forma de regalar complementos de moda. Supongo que la alegría de ganar un cinturón hacía que se esforzara más. Como sea. He de confesar que después de esa charla revisé su expediente académico y comprobé que desde que estaba en la universidad sus calificaciones han bajado drásticamente. Alguien debería regalarle más cinturones a ese chico.

- ¿Pegaste a Tommy? (ignorando por completo la cantidad de cosas sin sentido que acababa de decir Dick Solomon) ¿Pero por qué?

- Me llamó su tutor y me dijo que la actitud de Tommy era pésima y que en casa debíamos tomar cartas en el asunto y ser más estrictos con él porque la próxima vez que se enfrentara a un profesor sería expulsado. Yo le dije a su tutor que Tommy sería severamente amonestado. Entones aquel hombrecillo me sonrió y dijo que se alegraba que aún hubieran padres que no les temblaba el pulso a la hora de dar unos buenos correazos a tiempo. Así que fui a una tienda y le compre 4 cinturones a Tommy. Lo puse sobre mis rodillas y le zurré con uno de ellos. Y después le regalé los cuatro y aún así el muy ingrato ni me habla.

- JEJEJE Así que Tommy se lo hace pasar mal a sus profesores, quien lo hubiera dicho es muy listo, pero si, ya me había dado cuenta yo que es bastante deslenguado.

- No, todos tenemos lengua, venían con este cuerpo.

- Jajaja seguro, Dick no sufras, Tommy te volverá a hablar en un par de días. Cuando mi viejo me zurraba, yo igual, no le hablaba en un par de días, lo que me duraba el dolor de…posaderas (finalmente dijo en vez de culo como iba a decir). Pero estoy con el maestro de Tommy, un buen par de palmadas a tiempo ahorran mucho disgustos. Créeme, si a muchos de esos delincuentes que arrestamos sus padres les hubieran dado un buen par de palmadas a tiempo ahora no estarían entre rejas.

- Sé que hice bien, soy el comandante y es lo que procedía, pero no entiendo porque no me habla.

- Está dolido jejeje bueno ya me entiendes

- No

- A nadie le gusta que le castiguen, Dick. Aunque sea un castigo justo.

- Lo fue, siempre soy justo, se llevó 4 correas, y no estaban rebajadas.

- Lo que digo es que Tommy no va a estar muy cercano los próximo días, pero todo volverá a ser como antes, no debes preocuparte.

- ¿Cómo antes? Pero yo no quiero que sea como antes. Yo quiero que Tommy no se enfrente a sus profesores, no puede ser expulsado, necesita ir al instituto, debe socializarse con los otros chicos de su edad (haciendo referencia a su labor como científico).

- Dick te aseguro que Tommy no volverá a entrenarse a sus profesores en una muy larga temporada, lo sé por propia experiencia.

- Entonces iré a casa y le diré que hice lo correcto, que debe de estar agradecido y le ordenaré que vuelva a hablarme.

- No creo que Tommy (pero Dick ya se había levantado de la barra del bar y salía por la puerta, Don miró hacía al puerta por donde justo acababa de salir Dick y negó con la cabeza) definitivamente Tommy no va a querer hablarte.

En casa…

- Tommy, ven aquí (dijo desde el salón, peor no obtuvo respuesta) Tommy, como tu comandante te ordeno que salgas del cuarto y vengas al salón (Tommy cerró su libro y de mala gana fue al salón y lo fulminó con la mirada) Te ordeno que me hables.

- ¿Permiso para hablar libremente, señor?

- Permiso concedido.

- Que te follen, Dick ( y se dio media vuelta).

- ¡Ohhh que grosero! (actuando como una dama de cine mudo) Tommy no te di permiso para abandonar el salón.

- ¿Permiso para abandonar el salón, señor? (dijo con puro odio)

- Permiso denegado. Tommy vamos a hablar (y le indicó que se sentara a su lado).

- ¿Vamos a hablar a vas a volver a utilizar tu superioridad física para zurrarme?

- Vamos a hablar sobre lo de ayer.

- No hay nada que hablar Dick, tú me pegaste, eso fue todo.

- Pero lo hice porque es lo que debía (dijo quejándose Dick)

- ¿Es lo que debías? ¡Es lo que debías! ¡Y un cuerno! Me pegaste con una correa ¿Sabes cuánto duele?

- Se oía realmente mal (dijo Dick sin darle importancia).

- Claro que se oía realmente mal, eso es porque realmente estaba doliendo mucho. Ni se te ocurra volverlo hacer (dijo muy enfadado Tommy)

- Pero es lo que hacen los padres (dijo Dick poniendo pucheritos).

- ¿Qué? (Tommy no acababa de entender).

- Sí, no solo Bug , tu maestro y Don me lo han confirmado, también lo pone en este libro (Dick sacó un viejo libro de los años 40 sobre educar a los hijos y se lo abrió por el capítulo que hablaba de los castigos. Tommy leyó el capítulo entero) ¿Lo ves? No miento.

- ¿Quieres decir que cada vez que (leyó el libro) te desobedezca, responda o falte al respeto me vas a zurrar?

- Eso pone el libro y ahora somos humanos.

- ¡Si, pero no soy realmente un niño!

- Pero debemos compórtanos como los humanos, por el bien de la misión.

- ¡No me fastidies, Dick! ¿Por el bien de la misión he de dejar que me rustas el culo? Prefiero morderme la lengua, ¡Incluso, preferiría disculparme con el inepto del profesor Tchursky!

- Entonces hacemos una cosa tú no te metes en más problemas en la escuela y yo no te zurro (alargando al mano para cerrar el trato).

- Trato hecho (encajaron las manos) por cierto, Dick. ¿Por qué me regalaste 4 correas?

- Es que no sabía cuál era tu gusto, así que te compré una de cada tipo.

- Me gustan los tirantes.

- A mí también (dijo Dick alzando la cabeza, tocándose con orgullo los suyos).

FIN


End file.
